


Dead of Night

by PoisonedMind



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, ambiguously paranormal, slightly dubious content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMind/pseuds/PoisonedMind
Summary: The windows rattle and the floor creaks and Dan writesi miss youto Phil before he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth.As he crawls into bed, he checks his phone. There’s a message from Phil waiting for him.I'll be home soon





	Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> ~ hey now, it's the third fic, of spooky week, go reeead ~ 
> 
> Blame Dan and Phil for the All Star, their new video put the song in my head.
> 
> Anyway, read the tags and I hope you enjoy!

Dan honestly still hates being alone. 

It’s nice in the beginning, when Phil has just left; being able to completely be by himself and do whatever. Feels kind of freeing in a way. 

But then he’s lying on the couch and he really wants a snack so he shouts out, “Philly, blowjob for the crisps?” before he realises no one’s there. Then he stumbles upon a funny tweet and he turns to share it with Phil just to find the space next to him empty. 

It’s fine, though. They can be away from each other for more than a day, they’re not conjoined twins or whatever. He’s just used to having Phil next to him all the time. He’ll just share the tweet in a text and wait for Phil to reply. Because he’s bored, not because he misses him already. 

Then the flat starts making weird noises. Dan’s in their gaming lounge downstairs and the wooden floor upstairs creaks as if someone’s walking on it. And the weather isn’t great either, it’s storming and the wind makes the windows rattle from time to time. But that’s normal, he’s just noticing it now because he’s alone and his brain likes to fuck with him. 

Like when he walks past the glass wall and he swears he can see the silhouette of a person behind him reflected in it. But when he turns to look, no one’s there. Of course. Because he’s alone. 

He takes a deep breath and fishes his phone out to text Phil. He just needs a little distraction right now.

_do you think the flat is haunted?_

Phil answers immediately. Dan figures he’s probably sitting with his phone in his hand in the corner of whatever room his aunt’s birthday party is hosted in, trying to avoid too much social interaction. It makes Dan smile. 

_Yes. I sometimes see a giant zombie walk around in it_

Dan snorts. 

_oh really_

_Yes!! It’s kind of terrifying. Big mouth!_

_be careful it might attack you when you get back if you keep insulting it_

_What if that’s what I want_

_zombie sex?_

_Yes_

_ooo kinky_

Phil doesn’t answer for a few minutes and Dan sighs. He was probably called back to being sociable by Kath. Dan checks the time and decides that 5:30 PM is a perfectly respectable time to begin preparing dinner. Even though they usually don’t eat before at least 8. 

Maybe he should make something nice, he deserves to indulge himself from time to time. Yes, a nice dinner and perhaps a bubble bath afterwards. 

He looks through the cupboards, trying to figure out what would constitute a ‘nice dinner’ without him having to brave the stormy outdoors. As he closes the cupboard door he swears he sees a dark shadow move out of the corner of his eye. He swirls around but there’s nothing there. No sounds indicating anyone moving around. Because he’s alone.

“Fuck me,” Dan huffs. He shakes his head and concentrates on the dinner.

While he waits for the oven to beep, he scrolls through Twitter. Nothing really interesting to see, though, and Dan switches over to the messages app. He tabs on his and Phil’s conversation just as a text from Phil comes in. 

_What are you having?_

Dan grins as he types out a probably too long and detailed description of his dinner. As he taps send, a strong gust of wind slams against the glass doors to their balcony and Dan can feel the walls shake with the force of it. Suddenly, the prospect of having to spend the night alone seems even less fun than before. 

He follows up his dinner description with another text. 

_it’s storming here_

Phil doesn’t answer until Dan has cleaned up after dinner. And cleaned up the entire kitchen. He isn’t usually much of a neat freak but there’s a thrum of nervous energy vibrating just under his skin and he needed an outlet. 

_:( Wish I was there. The cake wasn’t even worth it. Mum says hi btw_

Dan wishes Phil was here, too. But he’s a grown man, he can handle one night alone in his house even though it’s storming. They write for a little while and Dan decides that he really doesn’t feel like taking a bath as the storm picks up and it starts raining. 

He should probably just go to bed early.

The windows rattle and the floor creaks and Dan writes _i miss you_ to Phil before he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

As he crawls into bed, he checks his phone. There’s a message from Phil waiting for him.

_I’ll be home soon_

Dan smiles and pulls the duvet up close to his ears. The storm is howling outside and Dan feels like there are noises coming from everywhere around him. The bed feels too big like this. He’s a big guy but the empty space beside him seems to suddenly grow and grow until it feels like he’s the smallest ant and he has to cross Antarctica. He closes his eyes and curls up and buries his face in Phil’s pillow. 

It takes him a long time to fall asleep.

The mattress dips behind Dan and he pulls the duvet further up around himself. Then he becomes acutely aware of the fact that he can hear someone breathing behind him. 

He freezes. 

His heart is pounding painfully. 

“Shh, ‘s just me.”

Dan instantly breathes out and relaxes. 

Phil puts his hand on Dan’s shoulder and Dan mumbles, “Why you home already?” and he’s not entirely sure if what he said makes sense but sleep is pulling at him again now that he knows Phil is home. 

Cold air brushes up against Dan’s back when Phil lifts the duvet and crawls under it. Dan shivers. 

Phil shushes him quietly and whispers, “Missed you.” 

He presses a kiss to Dan’s cheek and Dan smiles. It might be kind of ridiculous that they’re two grown men who’s been together for the better part of a decade and yet they miss each other after only hours apart. 

He can’t really find it in him to care though as Phil’s lips travel to his ear lobe, teeth pulling lightly before going down Dan’s neck. He finds that sweet spot and licks a little teasing stripe up his neck, nibbles just slightly and then he travels down further. He latches on to the skin just above Dan’s collarbone, sucking and licking. Then an icy finger starts tracing gentle patterns on Dan’s shoulder, leaving trails of goose pimples. Dan hums and the hand slowly slides down his arm, snaking around him. 

“Stop, you’re freezing,” Dan murmurs and shuffles closer in a sleepy attempt to offer Phil warmth. His skin is cold and feels a little clammy and Dan makes a mental note of making sure Phil isn’t getting sick tomorrow. 

As Phil cuddles in closer, Dan, half asleep, notes that something smells a bit sour and they should probably clean the toilet to make sure it isn’t clogged. 

When Dan wakes up the next morning, he notices two things; it’s stopped storming and the space next to him is empty. And cold. Like no one slept beside him at all. Dan frowns slightly but figures Phil probably just got up early. He checks the time on his phone. Almost ten and he actually has something to do today so he forces himself out of bed. 

The promise of a good morning snog with his boyfriend is also a pretty good motivator, Dan thinks. 

The floor is cold under his bare feet as he pads to the bathroom to take a piss and then brush his teeth. As he stares at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes catch on a little purple bruise blooming just above his collarbone. 

He can’t hear Phil rummaging around as he walks back to his room to slip on a jumper. Maybe he’s just reading a book in the lounge. 

Dan walks to the kitchen in the hopes that Phil might have made coffee.

He hasn’t.

And it doesn’t look like he’s had any breakfast yet either. 

Dan frowns again. Weird. He walks into the lounge but he doesn’t find Phil sat there in his glasses, reading a book with a bowl of cereal in his lap. 

Instead he finds an empty room. 

Dan wanders through the house in a quest for his missing boyfriend or at least some sign as to where the fuck he might be. 

No notes, no nothing. As if he hasn’t even been there.

“Phil?” he yells. No answer except for the slight echo whispering back. “ _Phil_!” he tries again. Still nothing. The flat is eerily silent and empty save for himself. 

Dan finds his phone to check if Phil has written him or something.

He has.

Ten minutes ago, he’d sent _Home in 20!_ and Dan exhales a breath of relief. Okay. Not dead. Not kidnapped. He just went out. Probably to the shop. Dan thinks they might be a little low on milk. 

He spends the next ten minutes scrolling through Twitter and is just in the process of discussing his opinions on _Iridescence_ when he hears noise at the door. Finally. Dan jumps up and walks to the hallway to open up. 

Phil is standing outside looking ruffled and with the carryall he’d brought to his family event. Dan laughs. 

“Did you forget that outside when you came home last night?”

Phil just looks confused. Very confused. Too confused.

“What?” Dan asks. An unpleasant feeling is beginning to take root at the base of his spine. A small voice in the back of his mind is whispering something. Something about cold arms holding him in the dead of night. 

“What do you mean ‘when I came home last night’?” Phil asks. The feeling of dread grows and it unfolds like a clammy, cold hand. Not unlike the ones from last night, Dan thinks. It crawls up the length of his spine and takes hold of his lungs, making it hard to breathe.

“Uh,” is all he gets out. 

“Dan, I just got back now. This morning.”

The purple mark on Dan’s collarbone burns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked this fic, you can give it a [reblog or like](https://bie-lovers.tumblr.com/post/179566745946/dead-of-night) on tumblr if you want to! :)
> 
> I'm [bie-lovers](https://bie-lovers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to say hi, but no pressure :)  
> 


End file.
